


Snippets of Life

by crestfallenyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Artist Akaashi Keiji, Dating, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Heartwarming, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crestfallenyuu/pseuds/crestfallenyuu
Summary: Ever wonder what happens between Akaashi Keiji and Bokuto Koutarou that is not shown to us?These chapters are what I imagined it to be...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned to post this on my twitter account but time happened and I changed my mind... So, here it is!!! I hope you'll come to love them!
> 
> Link is for the Snapchat our beloved Akaashi Keiji took that time!!!

At eight in the evening Akaashi heard a soft knock on his condo's door. He walk whilst wiping his hand dry, wet from rinsing off paint splattered in his hands. He tilted his head slightly, thinking who could it be. He didn't order anything nor did he have a friend visiting. But the second he opened the door, a smile crept instantly in his lips.

"Hey." the man said, showing the plastic bag he had in hand. "Dinner?" he added whilst shaking the bag lightly.

"Hmm." Akaashi answered, nodding slightly. He opened the door wide and stepped aside so as to welcome the man inside.

They silently moved around the kitchen in complete harmony. Akaashi's setting the plates and utensils they'll use while Bokuto's transferring the food from the plastic to a bowl—the one Bokuto gave him for Christmas a year ago—adorned with two owls looking so much like them.

"Itadakimasu!" they both said. Smiling at each other before eating in completely comfortable silence.

For others, it is unlikely that Bokuto eats in complete silence. But, for the years they've been together Akaashi knew it is not unlikely at all. Truth be told, he was baffled the first time he experienced it. He was expecting to have a lunch with Bokuto full of conversation, stories or blabbers but when lunch time came none of it happened at all. He would only often hear a soft 'hm' from Bokuto, indicating the food was great, and nothing more.

After dinner, conversation flowed like water between them, unyielding. The only time they stopped talking with each other was when they were in bed, ready to have a deep slumber in each other's embrace.

"Goodnight, _aro_." Bokuto whispered just after snuggling in Akaashi's neck.

"Goodnight, love. Sleepwell." Akaashi replied, entertwining his hand with Bokuto's free hand.

[Snapchat Update](https://twitter.com/crestfallenyuu/status/1351741233320783873?s=19)


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers, for you, _aro_

"Good morning, _aro_!" Koutarou beamed when Keiji opened his eyes. Blinking, Keiji yawned and smiled a little.

"Good morning, Kou." he replied. Keiji moved around his bed, stretching like a cat. Attempting to waken up his whole body.

Sitting up, with the little help of Koutarou holding his back, Keiji said, "It's still too early, Kou."

"It's not too early for a little love, isn't it?"

"Hmm." he hummed and made grabby hands earning a chuckle from Koutarou.

_He's so cute_ , Koutarou thinks. He slowly leaned and kissed Keiji's temple. Gently hugging Keiji, caging him in his arms, Koutarou mumbled a small, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Breakfast?"

"Breakfast."

"But first..." Koutarou loosened his grip and reached the flowers he got at the flowershop downstairs before letting himself in in Keiji's condo. "Flowers, for you, _aro_."

[Snapchat Update](https://twitter.com/crestfallenyuu/status/1372019569028567041?s=19)

**Author's Note:**

> Aro is a word from my dialect which means love <3


End file.
